


Eine jener Nächte

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Es war eine jener lauwarmen Sommernächte, an denen sich eigentlich ein jeder wohl fühlen sollte.Prompto allerdings verspürte nur Einsamkeit und die Angst vor einer ungewissen Zukunft. Zumindest solange bis Noctis sich entschied ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Eine jener Nächte

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my friends, I decided to puplish a fic in my native language <3 I hope ya'll enjoy it :3

Es war eine jener Nächte.

Eine jener Nächte, welche auf einem Gemälde oder einem Foto perfekt wirken würden. Der Vollmond stand leuchtend am Himmel und ließ die Sterne in seiner Pracht beinahe verblassen. Keine einzige Wolke war am Himmelszelt zu sehen und es fühlte sich weder zu warm noch zu kalt an, sondern nach einer perfekte lauwarmen Frühsommersnacht.

Zugleich war es eine jener Nächte, an denen Prompto sich auf eine Art und Weise einsam fühlte, die er kaum in Worte fassen konnte.

Prompto hatte alles bekommen, was er sich in seiner Vergangenheit nur hatte wünschen können. Er hatte Freunde gefunden und mit jenen Freundschaften Menschen geschenkt bekommen, bei denen er sich zuhause fühlen konnte, ganz gleich wo sie sich gerade befanden. Die weit grausamere Einsamkeit, die er früher verspürt und die ihn beinahe in ihrer Finsternis verschlungen hatte, war mit jenen neuen Beziehungen verschwunden. Dennoch kam Prompto nicht umhin zu sagen, dass er immer noch Nachwehen jener vergangenen Isolation in seinem Herzen fühlen konnte.

Prompto war für lange schwere Minuten wach im Zelt liegen geblieben, zwischen dem laut schnarchenden Gladio und dem ruhig schlafenden Noctis, der zusammengerollt wie eine alte Katze friedlich geschlafen hatte, bevor er den Versuch aufgegeben hatte direkt wiedereinzuschlafen.

Ein feines Seufzen war Prompto entkommen, als er vorsichtig aus dem Zelt gekrabbelt war. Prompto wurde sein ganzes Leben lang von Alpträumen verfolgt, doch an manchen Tagen waren diese Träume schlimmer als an anderen. Immer wieder verfolgte ihn das Gefühl jener quälenden Einsamkeit von früher. Früher, als er niemanden an seiner Seite gehabt hatte und selbst seine Adoptiveltern kaum Zeit für ihn gefunden hatten. Obwohl gerade alles so perfekt schien kämpfte Prompto doch tief in sich mit der ständigen Angst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor er selbst wieder genauso einsam und verlassen endete, wie es früher der Fall gewesen war.

Mit leicht zitternden Fingern strich Prompto sich das blonde Haar nach hinten, bevor er sich auf einem der Campingstühle niederließ. Die Glut des Lagerfeuers brannte noch immer und erhellte die ansonsten dunkle Campingstelle. Ein paar Sekunden beobachtete Prompto die glühenden Funken, bevor er in den Himmel blickte und jene so wunderschöne Nacht bewunderte. In stiller Reue dachte er daran, dass er seine Kamera im Zelt hatte liegen lassen. Jetzt wäre ein guter Augenblick gewesen, sich mit dem Versuch die Nacht auf einem Foto festzuhalten, abzulenken.

In der Ferne konnte Prompto die Dämonen grollen hören, doch ansonsten wirkte die Welt gerade genauso verloren, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Wenn Prompto seine Gefühle und Sorgen in einem einzigen Gedanken festhalten müsste, dann würde er ihn wohl wie folgt benennen:

_Was wird nur passieren, wenn unsere Reise vorbei ist?_

Prompto biss sich vorsichtig auf die Unterlippe, während er den Blick wieder vom Himmelszelt hinabsenkte und stattdessen dem Glühen des Feuers dabei zusah, wie es langsam erlosch. Das letzte Glimmen des bereits erloschenen Feuers, was sich so sehr ans Leben geklammert hatte, verschwand langsam in der allgegenwärtigen Dunkelheit.

Prompto war schon lange klar gewesen, dass er sich in Noctis verliebt hatte und romantische Gefühle für ihn hegte. Auf eine gewisse Weise schien es Prompto auch nur natürlich. Immerhin war Noctis der erste Mensch außerhalb seiner Familie gewesen, der ihm Freundschaft und Zuneigung angeboten hatte. Wie hätte es anders kommen können, als dass er Liebe für diesen Menschen empfand, der sein Leben so viel schöner gemacht hatte als zuvor?

Manchmal glaubte Prompto, dass Noctis ihm gegenüber sogar die gleichen Gefühle hegte. Meistens in jenen Momenten, in denen sie miteinander lachten und sich so nah waren als wäre dies ihre Bestimmung. Augenblicke, in denen sie sich in die Augen schauten, als wäre es nur natürlich, dass sie sich im nächsten Augenblick küssen müssten. Davon hatte es bereits einige gegeben und Gladio, manchmal sogar Ignis, machten ab und an sogar Anmerkungen, die auf Gefühle von Noctis gegenüber Prompto anzuspielen schienen. Dennoch, obwohl all dies der Fall war, war nie mehr zwischen Noctis und Prompto passiert als reine Freundschaft und so glaubte Prompto, dass er sich all dies nur einbildete. Es war reines Wunschdenken.

Ihre gemeinsame Reise war zweifellos wunderschön. Ganz gleich welche Gefahren sich ihnen entgegenstellten, zu viert schafften sie immer alles. Es war ein gemeinsames Miteinander und Prompto fühlte sich gebraucht und gewollt wie in seinem Leben noch nie zuvor. Doch irgendwann würde auch diese Reise enden und keiner konnte Prompto sagen, was danach geschehen würde. Es konnte sogar sein, dass sie getrennte Wege gehen würden und die schönste Zeit in Promptos Leben damit enden würde.

Aus genau diesen Gründen sollte Prompto eigentlich jeden Augenblick der Reise genießen. Dennoch saß er einsam hier draußen auf dem Campingstuhl und hatte von sich aus den anderen den Rücken gekehrt. Es war beinahe so, als ob er sich selbst auf die Einsamkeit vorbereiten würde, die unweigerlich erfolgen würde und sich deshalb bereits ohne Aufforderung abschotten würde. Als wäre dies reiner Selbstschutz. Immerhin würden Gladio und Ignis die Seite des Prinzen nie verlassen. Ihre Aufgabe war es für immer an Noctis Seite zu sein. Doch Prompto? Ihm könnte es passieren, dass er genauso einfach gehen müsste, wie er gekommen war.

Gerade als sich Tränen des Schmerzes und der Trauer in Promptos Augen sammelten, hörte er das Rascheln des Zeltes hinter sich und wischte so schnell er konnte mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Ohne sich umzudrehen wusste Prompto, dass es Noctis war. Seine Ohren würden jene Schritte und das schlaftrunkene Schmatzen überall und jederzeit wiedererkennen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ließ Noctis sich mit einem schweren Seufzen auf den Campingstuhl neben Prompto fallen und obwohl jener sich gerade noch so emotional und traurig gefühlt hatte, musste Prompto etwas lachen, als er seinen besten Freund so sah. Noctis konnte die Augen kaum öffnen. Sie fielen ihm immer wieder zu und auch sein Kopf nickte gefährlich nach vorne, als der Prinz sich auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte.

„Duh Noct, warum bist du denn aufgestanden? Es kriegt dich doch sonst nichts aus dem Bett.“

Prompto lachte etwas, während er seine Worte sprach und Noctis gähnte lautstark, bevor er es gerade so schaffte seine wunderschönen dunkelblauen Augen zu öffnen, um Prompto anzublicken.

„...du warst nicht da.“

Noctis nuschelte jenen Satz, als ob dies alles erklären würde und Prompto fühlte, wie seine Wangen etwas rot wurden als er berührt lächelte. Hatte Noctis sich etwa Sorgen um ihn gemacht?

„Oh, ja, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und wollte euch nicht wecken oder so. Dude, du kannst aber echt ruhig weiterschlafen. Ich komm schon klar.“

Prompto sprach seine Worte sanft, beinahe zärtlich. Schließlich wollte er wirklich nicht, dass Noctis sich wegen ihm aus dem Bett quälte. Er wusste doch, wie sehr Noctis es liebte zu schlafen.

Der Prinz gähnte, bevor er sich etwas über die Augen rieb und Prompto eine Weile anblickte. Dabei stellte Prompto fest, dass heute auch eine jener Nächte war, in denen ihm seine Gefühle für Noctis schmerzhaft bewusst waren. Er liebte Noctis so sehr. Was würde Prompto nur dafür tun, den Prinzen umarmen zu können, wie man nur seinen romantischen Partner halten dürfte? Seine Nähe spüren, seine Küsse fühlen. Das wäre so schön.

Vor allem aber, war es ein Traum, der niemals wahr werden würde.

„Woran denkst du, Prom?“

Noctis Worte waren so leise, dass Prompto sich anstrengen musste, um sie zu verstehen und doch brachten sie ihn daraufhin dazu sich selbst erneut auf die Lippe zu beißen. Sollte er etwas schwindeln? Eine einfachere Version der Wahrheit erzählen? Nein, das kam ihm nicht richtig vor. Er wollte Noctis nicht anlügen.

„...daran was wohl passiert, wenn unsere Reise zu Ende geht. Wenn du König wirst, Gladio dein Schild ist, Ignis dein Berater und ich... naja, ich denke gerade nach, was ich dann wohl machen werde.“

Es fiel Prompto schwer Noctis anzublicken. Seine Gedanken kamen ihm erbärmlich, gar lächerlich vor. Immerhin war doch gerade alles in Ordnung. Weshalb also quälte ihn der Gedanke an eine Zukunft so sehr, von der er gar nicht wusste wann sie eintreffen würde?

Prompto wusste nicht was für eine Reaktion er von Noctis erwartete hatte. Doch gewiss nicht, dass dieser im nächsten Moment aufstand und auf ihn zuging. Prompto folgte den Bewegungen des Prinzen mit seinen Augen, zumindest solange bis Noctis direkt vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn wacher als zuvor anblickte, wenn auch immer noch verschlafen.

„Mir ist kalt.“

Noctis sprach jene Aussage beinahe aufforderungsvoll und verwirrte Prompto damit so sehr, dass ihm im nächsten Moment der Mund aufstand und er förmlich die Fragezeichen fühlte, die über seinem Kopf tanzen mussten.

„Oh, o-okay?“

Nein, Prompto verstand nicht worauf Noctis hinauswollte. Vor allem dann nicht als Noctis plötzlich rot auf den Wangen wurde. Prompto blickte ihn immer verwunderter an, zumindest solange bis Noctis leise nuschelte:

„Ich... könnte mich setzen und du könntest mich aufwärmen?“

Beim Sprechen nickte Noctis in die Richtung seines Schoßes und Prompto verstand plötzlich sehr gut worauf der Prinz hinauswollte.

 _Oh_.

Prompto fühlte wie er ebenso wieder rot auf den Wangen wurde und wie zugleich sein Herz schnell wie ein Kolibri in seiner Brust flatterte. Wollte Noctis etwa tatsächlich mit ihm kuscheln?

„J-Ja klar. Das mach ich gern.“

 _Sogar sehr gern_.

Jenen zweiten Satz schluckte Prompto hinunter und nahm dann die Hände zur Seite, woraufhin Noctis sich, ohne weiter zu zögern, vorsichtig auf Promptos Schoß setzte.

Der Campingstuhl knarrte etwas und das warme Gewicht des Prinzen ließ sich auf Promptos Schoß nieder, der ohne zu überlegen die Hände um Noctis unteren Rücken schlang, um ihn an sich zu halten. Dabei blickten sie sich einen Moment beide mit roten Wangen an, bevor Noctis den Kopf senkte und seine Wange gegen Promptos Schulter schmiegte, als wäre es das einzig Richtige, was er in dieser Situation tun könnte.

Prompto fühlte Noctis warmen Atem gegen seine Haut streichen und ein warmer, äußerst angenehmer Schauder rannte über seine Haut, während die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch aufgeregt umherflogen. So nah waren sie einander noch nie gewesen.

Dabei war keiner von ihnen beiden verkrampft. Noctis und Prompto saßen beide ganz entspannt da und umso mehr Sekunden verstrichen, desto mehr schmiegte sich Noctis gegen Prompto. Er legte sogar eine Hand gegen seine Brust und konnte damit sein verliebtes Herz schlagen fühlen. Prompto wiederrum hielt Noctis an sich, als ob es nur sie beide auf der Welt gäbe. Noctis fühlte sich nicht kalt an, wie er behauptet hatte. Sogar im Gegenteil so wunderbar warm, dass Prompto ganz wohlig ums Herz wurde.

„Hey Prom, das ist jetzt vielleicht etwas egoistisch, aber wenn unsere Reise zu Ende geht, dann will ich dich immer noch an meiner Seite haben. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du bist mir zu nichts verpflichtet und hast dein eigenes Leben. Aber ich bin _glücklich,_ wenn du da bist. So glücklich, wie ich es ohne dich nie sein könnte. Dude, könntest du dir nicht vorstellen, ...naja, einfach bei mir zu bleiben?“

Noctis hauchte jene unfassbar schöne Aussage direkt in sein Ohr, woraufhin Prompto schluckte und wieder mit Tränen in den Augen lächelte, nur dass es diesmal Glückstränen waren. Hatte Noctis das gerade ernsthaft gesagt? Wollte er wirklich _ihn_ an seiner Seite behalten? Selbst dann noch, wenn dieser ein König sein würde?

Den Kopf drehend vergrub Prompto sein Gesicht in Noctis Haar. Er wusste, dass dies vielleicht nicht angemessen war und doch konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als ob Noctis seine Liebe wirklich erwidern würde. Als ob dieser ihn um eine gemeinsame Zukunft bitten würde, in der es mehr als nur Freundschaft gab.

„Ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als für immer an deiner Seite zu bleiben, Noct. Egal auf welche Art und Weise, Hauptsache wir sind so zusammen.“

Auf seine so ehrlichen Worte hin lachte Noctis etwas, auch dann noch er vorsichtig den Kopf hob und ihn anblickte. Es war wieder einer jener Momente, in dem sie einander so vertraut wirkten. In denen es nichts auf dieser Welt gab, außer ihnen beiden. In denen Prompto dachte, dass Noctis ihn auch liebte.

„...w-wie wäre es dann, wenn du als mein f-fester Freund an meiner Seite bleibst?“

Noctis sprach seine Worte so unglaublich sanft und mit zitternder, aufgeregter Stimme und dieses Mal wusste Prompto, dass er sich nicht irrte. Ohne auch nur eine einzige Sekunde zu zögern beugte er sich vor und küsste Noctis. Prompto schmiegte seine Lippen gegen die seines besten Freundes und als wäre es alles wonach Noctis sich nur hätte sehnen können, erwiderte der Prinz denn Kuss. Er legte die Hände auf seine Wangen und hielt Prompto voller Sehnsucht an sich, während sie sich unter dem Schein des Vollmondes küssten.

Schlussendlich konnte Prompto sagen, dass es wahrlich eine jener perfekten lauwarmen Sommernächte war. Eine jener Nächte, in denen Wunder wahr wurden und die Einsamkeit für immer verbannt wurde.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LShadowcat)!


End file.
